What Would Scott Do If He Couldn't Sleep?
by Diaz F
Summary: I think the title says it all. A Scott fic with a little ScottJean. Well, if you considered it as Jott... Please read and review!


**Title:** What Would Scott Do, If He Couldn't sleep?

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to Marvel.

* * *

Scott Summer kept on tossing and turning on his bed, like a cat that got its tail on fire. He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand for the fifth time and theit said, 12:01. He let out a long heavy sigh and cursed his stupidity for drinking that last cup of coffee, even though Jean had warned him. He should know better that too much caffeine would keep him up all night.

"Good job, Summers," he mumbled to himself. "You should be thankful that tomorrow is Saturday and or else you'll definitely spend your day in detention for sleeping during classes."

Scott closed his eyes again for the umpteenth time, trying his best to make himself feel sleepy. Then he thought that perhaps he could work out some excess energy in the Danger Room. No, that way he would wake the entire mansion and they would surely have his head for that.

'_What do people usually do to make them feel sleepy?' _He thought.

"Oh, I could start counting sheep!" he said aloud. Okay, that was settled then. Scott closed his eyes. _'A sheep jumping over a fence… 2 sheep… 3 sheep… 4 sheep…'_

'_One hundred and one sheep… one hundred and two sheep… one hundred and… Damn it! I lost count again!'_ Obviously counting sheep did not work at all. It only angered him, since he lost count for the third time already.

"Okay, cal down… you gotta relax…" he said to himself, then started to think of a calm and serene scenario.

_An empty beach… the sound of waves against the rocks… the wind blowing through his hair… and Jean, seated beside him. He got his arms around her and she leaned her head onto his strong shoulder. Scott leaned down and their faces were inches apart… then their lips met in a soft, melting kiss…_

'_No! Stop that, Summers! That's not gonna help you!'_ He ended his dreams abruptly.

Throwing the blanket off, he got down from the bed and switched on the Television. Cartoon Network was showing Justice League. He liked the show. To him, the characters were just like mutants living in the world. The only difference was, they were regarded as heroes and the people worshipped them.

Sighing, he switched to another channel. HBO was showing 2 Fast 2 Furious. His favourite! Beautiful and fast cars. He wished he could have an engine like that.

The show ended and the clock showed 01:25. _'What else can I do?' _He thought and his eyes landed in the computer on his desk. He remembered the new PC Game that he bought a few days ago and had not had the chance to play it. It was still in his school bag.

THE SIMS 2.

Scott had the complete set of The Sims and the moment the new version came out, he bought it immediately. After downloading the 4 CDs, he quickly embarked on his first mission. Creating his characters. He was pleased with the new tools and tried his best to make the characters looked like the real person.

There was a teenage girl with a long red hair, a pair of green eyes and a beautiful face to match. He named her, Jean. The next character was a brown haired boy with shades. That was him, Scott. Followed by Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Evan, Ororo, Logan and the Professor. Everyone who lived in the mansion.

An hour later, he stopped playing. Too upset to continue because Jean had just slapped his character. He had wanted to kiss her but apparently, their relationship had not reached that level yet…

Switching off the computer, he got into bed once again. Perhaps hearing some classical music would put him to sleep. He knew Ororo collected those CDs and she had lent him one a few weeks ago. Getting up, he inserted the CD into the CD player. Few minutes later, Scott was already singing along with the speaker.

"Ugh! This is not working at all!" he turned off the music and suddenly recalled what his mother used to do for him long ago, when he could not sleep. She would make his a glass of warm milk. _'Yeah, that will surely work!'_ He thought happily and headed to the kitchen.

Soon, he was standing in front of the kitchen cabinet and saw a box of cocoa powder. He remembered Kitty used it as one of the ingredients to make her infamous-hard-stone-muffins.

'_Maybe a glass of hot chocolate milk would be nicer…'_ The problem was how much cocoa powder he should use. He didn't know.

"Ah, Jean makes excellent chocolate milk!" he exclaimed happily. "I'll go an ask her."

Scott walked slowly down the corridor, afraid to be caught by Logan. Boys were not supposed to enter girls' room after midnight and it worked both way.

"Jean… Jean wake up…" he called softly and shook her gently.

"Mmmhh…" she moaned in her sleep and moved away from the voice that was calling her.

"Jean, come on, wake up," he whined and shook her harder.

Jean opened her eyes reluctantly and focused on the familiar red shades in front of her.

"Scott…" her voice was husky from sleep. "What is it?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I want to drink chocolate milk," he stated.

"Huh?" Jean frowned in disbelieve.

Scott thought she did not hear him due to drowsiness. "I want to drink chocolate milk," he repeated. "Will you make it for me?"

"What!"

"Jean, you heard me. I said—"

"I know what you said," she almost yelled at him. "Scott, this is—" she grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand, "—3 o'clock in the morning! And you woke me up to ask the stupid question!"

"But Jean—"

"Out!" she said, pointing to the door.

"But Jean, this is important…" he whined.

"I'm tired and I'm sleepy… get out!" Jean shoved him out using her telekinesis and then locked the door.

Sighing in defeat, Scott walked back to his room. Seemed like he had to spend the time staring at the ceiling…

Meanwhile, Jean who was still rather annoyed was trying to get back to her dreamland. But she couldn't. Her mind kept on thinking of her boyfriend's weird request. Scott must be feeling very awake since he insisted on drinking that last cup of coffee, she thought.

Now he had just succeeded in keeping her awake as well. "Well done, Scott," she said as she threw back the covers and headed for the kitchen.

"You better thank me for this, Scott Summers!" Jean grumbled as she opened the kitchen cabinet and made a glass of chocolate milk for her annoying but adorable boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Jean was already standing in front of Scott's room. She knocked on the wooden door a few times, but there was no answer, so she just entered the room.

What she saw nearly made her wanted to scream his name right at his ears. Scott was sleeping! After he woke her up in the wee hour of the morning, asking for a glass of chocolate milk, he fell asleep!"

This exasperating, ungrateful and very annoying man would pay for doing this to her. _'Why on earth did I agree to be his girlfriend!'_ Jean thought bitterly.

"Jean, what are you doing here?" she heard Kitty's voice from behind her. "I heard noises so I come to see."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kitty. It's nothing, go back to sleep." Jean waved her hand to tell her everything was fine. "I just want to wake Scott up… because he said he wanted to drink a glass of chocolate milk," Jean said as she raised her hand that was holding the glass over her boyfriend's sleeping figure and tipped it slowly. Then she let gravity did its job. And guess what? It did its job marvelously.

**THE END**

* * *

**Time to review…**


End file.
